


You'll Be Okay (Just Come Closer)

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Peter is drugged because of the epinephrine), Angst, Consensual, Drugged Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Regret, Riding, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven7h-heaven prompt: Stiles wants to help soothe Peter's torment. He never meant to hurt people, and Stiles can show him why.</p><p>My artistic license took over...I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay (Just Come Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> Laughatthegirl: Hayley is just brilliant and i love writing with her, her writing made this fic not mine.   
> LastTactician: ^don't listen to her. Her Peter is bloody brilliant, and you should all tell her that. :D
> 
> Tell us what you think

Watching Scott run off, Stiles felt something peculiarly close to dread sit heavy in his gut. Shutting the door with a slam, he fell back into his spot. Typically, he'd probably put up some sort of halfhearted protest at sitting next to Peter. But right now? Right now, his head buzzed sickly with exhaustion, fear curdled his stomach, and the slick and icy feeling of worry and guilt was like a pit eating everything he had. Cradling his head in his palms, Stiles slumped forward, his elbows on his knees. His dad was taken and -for all he knew- dead. And the last fucking thing he had said to him was to throw Stiles' dead mother at him. Now Scott was the one in charge of saving them and Derek had managed to stick his dick into yet another psycho and... "Fuck," Stiles mumbled, scrubbing at his face harshly, as though trying to push away all of the bad thoughts. 

 

“ This may be the drugs talking, but none of this is your fault...your fathers going to be fine. Promise. Derek's psycho girlfriends were never that great at getting to there ultimate plan, I’m still here.” Peter rambled out of character, he couldn’t keep still his hands were shaking and he probably felt as nauseas as Stiles due to epinephrine. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt as warm as a furnace. More than usual. And all the while he had to try and comfort the little brat next to him. Well, he didn’t have to but a side of him needed to, the side that enjoyed the witty battles and sarcasm. Peter lay one of his shaking hands onto the boy's thigh,giving it a comforting squeeze. “Your father is Sheriff, he can protect himself, especially if he is anything like you.”

 

Stiles looked up, surprise in his eyes. "How did you...?" Changing his mind, the boy shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. Thank you, Peter," he met his eyes and smiled faintly, a mere echo of his normal glowing grins. The hand on his thigh, however, was distracting. For one thing, Stiles had never seen Peter shake like this before. The adrenalin crash must have been riding the werewolf's body hard. Catching the wolf's wrist, he brought the trembling hand up for closer inspection. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned, a worried frown on his mouth. 

 

“I doubt it , you are not a nurse even if you enjoy playing one.” Peter chuckled as he tried to pull his hand back to himself. “Thank you for saving Cora.” He turned his head to face her, she was out cold, he wondering if this crash would cause him to become unconscious. He growled and clenched his hand into a fist, he hated being weak.

 

"Hey, have you met yourself?" Stiles joked weakly, letting go of Peter's wrist. "I wasn't about to let you down, dude. You'd eat me or something." Hearing the growl, Stiles frowned, eyes scanning the wolf for any signs of injury. "You alright?" 

 

“As much as I don’t care for other people, I feel just as weak and useless as you do, and I don’t know how to deal with that...I've only felt like this once before and it lasted 6 years.” He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing to stop fluctuating, god it was too warm in here! He slipped the low v-neck off and discarded it in the corner, his breathing felt so conflicted because of it. He leant back against the cold metal ambulance and closed his eyes, his hand drifting over to lace his fingers with Stiles'. “Don't say anything, it helped when I was just a shell of a person.”

 

"Physical contact helped?" Stiles asked softly, tracing his thumb across Peter's knuckles lightly before flushing and looking away. "Ah, you don't have to answer that," he muttered. Looking up, his eyes trailed up the wolf's chest, his throat going dry. Swallowing with a dull click, Stiles forced his eyes up to meet Peter's. "One, I'm not useless," the words sounded hollow in Stiles' ears but he said them anyway, "and two, the way I deal is by playing nurse. I may not be able to take the hit for my friends, but maybe I can help them heal. And Peter..." Stiles hesitated for a moment before saying, "it's not going to happen to you again. The-- coma thing. Even if you are a raging dick at times, no one deserves that... And -this is gonna sound crappy but it's true- it was a failing on Laura's behalf as an Alpha when she left you here. Pack sticks together, right? That's not what she did by running. You didn't deserve it." 

“The brief contact that I had yes, I could feel,hear,see everything but I couldn’t move or speak. It was worst than torture.” He breathed heavily trying to control his bubbling anger. “It was bad choice of words, of course you aren’t useless, you are probably the most treasured member in this pack but at this moment in time both of us are stuck in this ambulance.” He paused for a while opening his eyes to meet Stiles' as silence filled the vehicle. “I hate her for it, but she was a child she did what was right...what she thought was right, as I did when I killed her, except I have less of an excuse.” Peter hummed in thought. Stiles comment about him being a raging dick made him notice his own arousal that was higher because of the adrenaline apparently has a positive reaction with attraction. 

 

"Dude, you were half out of your mind," Stiles frowned, keeping his eyes away from Peter, lest he begin to stare, "unless you premeditated the whole let's-kill-Laura thing, you have as much of an excuse as she does. She could've gone back for you." Shaking his head, Stiles looked at Cora helplessly. "Sorry, it's not really my business. I just... don't like the idea of leaving someone behind. Especially not someone I care for." 

 

“I don’t blame her, I don’t. There are times where it crosses my mind, but I feel the exact same way she did,Why me? Why not her mother, she deserved it more.” He sighed wiping a shaking hand over his face. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I'll kill her for you, Jennifer, I’ll rip her throat out for your dad.”

 

"Not if it's going to get you hurt," Stiles said, highly alarmed. "Peter, no, I don't want you doing something that could wind up with you killed -again. I love my dad and I'll probably going fucking mental if it turns out she killed him. But I won't lose you to her too." Stiles gripped the wolf's hand and tugged it towards him, drawing Peter's attention. "Not you too, okay?" 

 

“I told you, your father is going to be fine, Scott knows what he is doing.” He really struggled to say something nice about Scott. He brought his eyes to meet Stiles before on a whim he did something stupid, he'd blame it on the drugs. He wrapped his other hand around the back of the boy's neck and crashed their lips together. 

 

Stiles froze for a moment, his eyes going wide. Then, his eyes rolled back and he pushed into the kiss, gripping the forearm of the hand holding his neck as his other hand settled on the wolf's hip. Groaning, Stiles flicked his tongue out along Peter's bottom lip.  
  
His hand lowered, stroking down Stiles' back before it got to his waist and lifted him onto his lap. As soon as the boy stopped squirming on his lap, he opened his mouth and his tongue darted into the other's mouth , exploring the warm cavern. 

 

Stiles groaned and slid his arm across Peter's shoulder to drape either arm around the wolf's neck. Raising himself up on his knees, Stiles deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with Peter's and sucking on it lightly. 

 

He growled loudly as he tasted his niece on the boy's lips which he instantly bit then sucked better, marking what was his. He was taking advantage of the boy's emotional state but at this rate and being drugged ,he couldn’t care less. Peter pulled back and trailed kisses down his neck, until he began sucking on the boy's predominant adam's apple, enjoying the way it moved under his teeth and tongue. 

 

Stiles gasped at the sensation, his hips bucking lightly. Sliding against Peter's clothed erection, Stiles groaned, just barely remembering to bite back the noise as he pressed against the older werewolf. "Fuck, fuck, Peter..." he hissed at the scrape of teeth. 

Peter groaned against the boy's neck, as his hands gripped Stiles' ass probably tight enough to bruise. “We can do that if you want, fuck you I mean, your never going to top.” He teased with a chuckle. That was his way of asking if the boy wanted to do this or not. Giving him an out.

 

Stiles' heart stuttered at the idea. Making his decision, Stiles pushed the wolf against the side of the ambulance, the thud of his back hitting the metal made him grin (even if he knew Peter had let him push him). "I may not top you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be passive," Stiles snorted, swooping in to kiss the werewolf harshly, teeth and tongue battling. After a few minutes, the teen pulled back with a frown, tossing a look over his shoulder. "What about Cora?" He murmured. 

 

Peter groaned with annoyance and threw his head back, cock blocked by his own niece. He was enjoying letting Stiles think he could control him, and maybe, maybe the boy could in a way. “Fuck...put her outside?” He tested with an arched eyebrow. 

 

Stiles reeled back, scowling at him. "Did that epinephrine mess up your brain too? Or is that just from lack of blood currently running to your cock?" He asked flatly. "As much as I want you, and fuck I really do," Stiles bucked his hips, grinding his hardened member against the wolf's to prove his point before pulling back and shaking his head. "I'm not going to put her in danger." 

 

“Was that necessary? I don’t have to feel your arousal I can smell and taste it.” He grumbled,did the boy have to tease him? “I doubt they would hurt her...doesn't matter. Just sit on me and we shall wait I guess,unless you want to ignore her?” He tested again, what no moral compass makes it hard to make a good decision. He wrapped his hands around the small of the boy's back. 

 

Stiles bit his lip and shivered as Peter stroked over his spine. Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned and pressed down on the wolf again. "Fuck, just... keep an ear out to make sure she's not waking up, alright?" He panted, grinding against the other harshly. 

 

Peter smiled his all knowing smirk that he had won, until the boy caused a moan to erupt out of his throat. 

 

Stiles sniggered and kissed him. "Shut up, before you wake her up, Creeper," he smirked. Pressing his mouth to the wolf's, Stiles brought his arms down to begin a dance across Peter's chest and abdomen. He stopped only briefly to brush against the other's nipples before tracing the hem of his pants with barely-there touches. 

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the boy before his hands travelled underneath Stiles' shirt, rubbing circles into his hip bones and then pinching his nipples as a retort to Stiles' touches. 

 

Stiles gasped and jerked erratically in Peter's grip. Muttering a curse, Stiles dove into a kiss, nipping and sucking on the other's lower lip before travelling down the wolf's neck. Biting at the joint of neck and jaw, Stiles tugged at his ear before continuing down his neck. His clever fingers traced the hem of Peter's jeans once more before dipping inside, undoing the button with a small fumble before undoing the zip and dipping his hand inside and gripping Peter's member tightly. "Commando?" Stiles groaned into the wolf's ear. "Fuck, that's hot." 

 

Peter was melting from the boy's touches, and the way he whispered in his ear. “Not as hot as you.” Peter moaned back as his hands , travelled into the boy's jeans and underwear to grip his bare ass, pulling him closer against him as he began kissing him again, his mouth was irresistible. 

 

Stiles bit down hard on the wolf's bottom lip in an effort to stop the loud moan from tearing itself out of his throat. Conflicted as to whether or not he should push back into those clever hands or buck forward to get friction where he sorely needed. Pulling away from the other's mouth with a gasp, he dropped his head onto the werewolf's shoulder and tightened his grip on the wolf in retribution. Stiles dragged his hand up, twisting across the head of Peter's cock, intent on dragging some sort of noise forth from the other. 

 

Peter bit down on his own lip, fangs dragging out blood as he pulled them out. “I'm not surprised you are good at hand jobs,virgin.” He growled playfully as one of his hands escaped from Stiles' trousers to look for some sort of lube he could use that wouldn’t be harmful to the boy. He found something he guessed would work and popped it open with his mouth, just pouring some into the boy's ass crack before he slipped a finger inside Stiles. 

 

Stiles had a comeback, but as soon as Peter slipped inside him, he was lost. Pitching forward at the odd sensation of burn and pleasure, one hand slammed against the side of the ambulance next to Peter's head. Gasping soundlessly, the boy choked back a cry and bucked back against the wolf harshly. 

 

“Shhh, you'll wake Cora.” He smirked evilly as he added another finger and scissored them. “And wouldn’t that be awkward for you, the boy with a moral compass.” His breathing increased as Stiles moved so well against him. 

 

"You bast--" Stiles bit down on his lower lip hard as another finger wormed up inside of him. "Fuck!" the word was breathy, gasped out like Stiles had barely any air in his lungs. Hearing the rest of Peter's snipe, he grit his teeth and moved his other hand (which had gone slack on Peter's hip) back to the wolf's cock. Gripping the pulsing flesh, Stiles squeezed the base teasingly before tugging up tightly. His thumb scraped over the head and dipped into his slit. 

 

Peter growled too loudly that it turned slightly into a howl. His lip twitch upwards before he added another finger as revenge.

 

"Shh," Stiles parroted deviously, "you'll wake Cora--" He cut himself off, biting his lower lip sharply. The arm bracing him against the wall was beginning to shake under the onslaught of sensation. Ducking his head, Stiles dropped it onto Peter's shoulder as a shudder wracked it's way through his body. A finger brushed against his prostate and Stiles whined into Peter's neck, trying to muffle it as best he could. 

 

“You are a little brat, do you know that?” Peter gasped as he pulled the fingers out ,licking them clean.

 

"You're one to fucking talk," Stiles panted wetly, pulling his hand out of Peter's jeans to shakily tug off his sneakers and shimmy out of his jeans and boxers. Once done, the teen took one look at Cora before climbing back onto Peter's lap and lining up his cock. Taking a deep breath, Stiles slowly impaled himself onto Peter, resorting to biting at his fist to keep himself quiet.  
  
“Fuck , Stiles.” Peter moaned as he pulled Stiles fist out of his mouth and replaced it with his own. His other hand stroking over Stiles' hipbones as he began to move slowly. Stiles' cock was leaking a little, more onto Peter's stomach . He began to jerk Stiles off with a slow pace.

 

Stiles laved at Peter's knuckles as he rose himself up and dropped down, his hips swivelling slightly as he tried to both buck into Peter's grip and force his cock deeper into his body. His other hand dropped onto the back of Peter's neck roughly, using the wolf as further leverage when he lifted himself up again before dropping down. Stiles choked harshly at the direct hit to his prostate, his hips bucking wildly at the sensation.  
  
“Oh god, how are you so tight?Fuck,and so enthusiastic.” Peter met the boy's hips halfway, thrusting a little too hard, as he was losing control and his claws were beginning to make an appaerance. 

 

Stiles was finding it hard to take a full breath, his head spinning and his heart pounding. Gripping Peter's wrist, he drew the man's hand out and away from his mouth before ducking in and kissing him desperately. "Fuck, Peter, please," he gasped, " _fuck_ please, please, I'm so close..." 

 

Peter kissed back with as much desperation as he stopped stroking the boy's cock and gripped his hips to change the pace to a one he wanted. He guided him up and down watching his cock bob between them as he fucked him with a hard pace. 

 

Stiles arched his back, one hand pressing into the ceiling of the ambulance to shove himself down harder on Peter's cock. Stars erupted from behind his eyelids as Peter sent direct hit to direct hit right on his prostate. The teen couldn't help it, a half-choked back cry of the werewolf's name broke free from his throat as his cock erupted between them. Stiles' chest heaved as he fell forward onto Peter, his hips roiling and grinding through his orgasm.  
  
Peter's claws dug into the boy's hips as he came inside of him, keeping him on his cock. The way Stiles said his name was what pushed him over the edge. And he howled Stiles' name into the boy's mouth as he pulled him into a kiss.

 

Stiles groaned into the kiss, his mind blissed out and exhausted. "Fuck we have to do this again," Stiles murmured into Peter's mouth when they separated. "Preferably somewhere where I'm allowed to make noise... or make you make noise, 'm not picky." 

 

“Gladly, I challenge you to make _me_ noisy.” He teased , honestly he thought he was too loud this time round. Peter's hands wandering around again , this time to look for something to wipe them clean. 

 

Stiles helped kinda (not really). Mostly he just distracted Peter with lazy kisses as he tugged on his boxers and jeans, leaving them open for a moment as he found his shoes and slipped them on. Finally helping find something, Stiles gently wiped Peter off as Peter did the same to him before tucking the wolf back into his jeans and doing up the zip. That done, the teen fell forward onto the wolf, tucking his head under Peter's chin. "Challenge fuckin' accepted," he murmured, "we're gonna have to live through tonight though... that might be a bit of an issue..." 

 

“That is the easiest challenge you have ever set me, you'll be fine. Everyone is going to be okay.” Peter whispered eyes flicking over to Cora, to check she was still breathing. Then he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush against him and kissed the top of his head. 

 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder lazily before burrowing further into Peter. "She'll be okay, Peter," Stiles told him quietly, his voice warm and low. "She's got us looking out for her after all. And the two of us could probably do some serious damage if we wanted." Pressing a kiss to Peter's jaw, the boy let out a pleased hum. His mind drifting slowly. The two settled into a haze, dozing lightly. Both wishing they could stay as they were, but knowing that things were going to change very soon.


End file.
